Glad You Came
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Seblaine week day 3 - I Know You. Sebastian Smythe spots him across a crowded room. And loses him in the same hall. 1126 words.


Tedious is the only way to describe it in Sebastian's mind. He figured playing the 'public image' card would get him out of appearances instead of forcing him to attend lavish, if incredibly stuffy, meet-and-greet dinners with his parents. He tried having sloppy table manners but it only earned him a long lecture and the threat of a prep school enrollment.

So he begins to act charming and engaging, just like they want. But he keeps searching for a way out.

He's almost given up when he sees him; a boy his age that screams 'try and violate my innocence'. He doesn't want to appear overeager or register on his parent's bad behavior radar. He goes right past him, to the far corner of the room, and makes his way back with unhurried patience.

"Well, isn't this a nice change of pace?"

The boy smiles, with damned sparkles in his eyes. Genuine to his core, Sebastian can tell.

"I've never had to attend one of these before really. Is it usually so . . . "

Sebastian offers, "pretentious?"

"I was going to say lacking in the younger crowd but I guess it's a bit showy."

Sebastian grins.

"I'm Sebastian, the crass. You are?"

The boy chuckles, "Blaine, the optimistic."

Sebastian offers his hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Blaine. Which pair is your burden?"

Blaine shakes his hand and takes a minute before answering, "Oh you mean my parents? They're the couple over there, near the window."

Sebastian glances toward them and nods, "Mine are the guy who keeps talking with his hands and the woman who takes a sip every time he says 'the big picture'."

Blaine takes a cautious look around before turning back and hiding his smile.

"He really does need to tone it down before he knocks her glass out of her hand."

Sebastian leans in close, whispering in his ear, "The best night was when that happened. She just raised her hand and the nearest waiter brought her a new one."

They broke out into inappropriate giggles. A man nearby cleared his throat and shot a glare their way. Sebastian nodded towards a door to the hallway leading to the powder rooms.

"I think that's our cue to be juveniles somewhere else."

They walked safely out of hearing range and burst into laughter.

"Did he even notice that he sent her drink flying?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I ducked out here to laugh without being yelled at, I really didn't get to see if he did."

Blaine shook his head, "How many of these have you been to?"

Sebastian walked further away from the party, "I've lost count. Probably a couple dozen."

"That sounds both incredible and horrifying."

Sebastian turns back, "It's how it is. I'll tell you what, the ones overseas were at least interesting."

Blaine walks closer, "You've been overseas?"

A casual shrug and Sebastian explains, "He has this whole goal of the White House in mind. It's all part of the master plan. Truth be told, as many times as he's repeated it, I've never bothered to listen."

The pure empathy shining from Blaine's brown eyes are disarming to Sebastian. He doesn't like the feeling and takes control back by leaning forward, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips.

"What's your story?"

Blaine doesn't stop staring at Sebastian's mouth.

"I don't really have one."

Sebastian grows a wicked grin.

"Would you like to start one?"

It's just a few passionate kisses stolen in the moment that time. But each and every time after, it's more. They're breaking off pieces of each other and exchanging them in the overheated coat closets and darkened corners of those dusty halls.

Blaine talks, before and after; just small chitchat about things that happen in his life. Sebastian doesn't respond, pretending he doesn't quite care though he catalogs it all, repeating in his head until each word is fully memorized before bed. He always lets Blaine walk away and back into the party first, giving him time to breathe and harden his expression.

They're at their worst after a long period of waiting – nearly three months since they last saw each other.

Sebastian has Blaine pressed against the stall of the men's room, his hands gripping Blaine's waist and his mouth attached to Blaine's neck.

"Tell me you love me."

He pulls back.

"You don't have to mean it. Just say it once."

Sebastian shoves his tongue in Blaine's mouth, noting the almost disheartened sigh that meets it.

The next stretch of time isn't as long but Blaine doesn't show with the Andersons. Sebastian doesn't bother to ask.

He's a no show for the following two soirees and Sebastian is starting to acknowledge the idea that he won't see Blaine again.

It's almost settled in his mind when he sees him, half hidden by his parents. Sebastian stares him down, unrelenting until Blaine walks over.

"We need to talk."

Sebastian follows him into the hall. The first one; the first place they came together.

"I can't do this anymore."

"So you don't show up, hoping I'll give up, and then ignore me like you're my father when you do? Very mature."

Blaine flusters, "You're one to talk. You can't even acknowledge any emotion that isn't bitterness."

Sebastian walks away but Blaine pulls him back.

"This isn't about the last time we were together."

Sebastian threw off his grip, "Really? What is it then? Have you found someone else?"

Blaine shifted on his feet, "No."

Sebastian shrugged, "Then I don't see why we have to stop."

Blaine shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "I just. God, I. Something happened to me and now I can't."

Sebastian moved closer, "Talk to me. That's how this works, isn't it? You say everything and I listen and we just . . . be together."

Blaine extends his arm, pushing Sebastian away, "I can't. I just can't do this anymore. This is the last time. I won't come to these anymore if it makes it easier."

He walked back into the room first. Sebastian stayed still in the same spot for what seemed like hours. Then, with one inhale of air and an adjustment of his tie, he walked back in with his stone cold expression.

The first party without Blaine left him numb. The second left him angry. By the third, he was back to acting out. When it didn't stop with the banishment from the dinner party circuit, the threat was made good. He'd start the next school year at Dalton Academy.

He embraced it, almost completely unchanged, when a familiar face walked through the doors during practice with the Warblers.

The truth hit him in the gut. He would never be the same.


End file.
